


猎人_片段4

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎人_片段4

只是轻轻摩挲了几下唇面便用力吸吮，温热而湿润的唇紧紧地贴着他的，热烈地吻着他，还咬住他的下唇亲昵地拉扯，有人在看着他们，他的脑内因思考而混乱着，一时之间忘了去推开挂在身上的人。等到推开的时候，他一把揪住对方的衣领，无法压下的怒火熊熊燃烧。

但折原没在看他，视线飘向了别处，讥笑般地看着，仿佛在警告着些什么。

他再度想起了折原的那句话，有谁在看着他们。

现实被打破的惊慌感从脚底冰冷地蔓延了上来，至今为止都一直在努力着，背负了不适合自己的责任行走到此，虽然不情愿但也努力到了现在，怎么可能会想让别人来打破，鸟雀的巢再丑陋不堪，挂在干枯的枝丫上忍受风吹雨打，那也是它们唯一的容身之所，为什么要破坏它？

折原那恶心的唾液还沾在唇上，被吮吻过的地方微微发麻，或许已经红肿了，因为那时折原用了很大力气去吸吮，一心想要留下印记的吻着，执拗地咬着他的下唇不放。他想忽略这一切，空气却先他一步渐渐把那些唾液里的水分抽干，那样的话剩余的部分就会干涸在他的唇上了，即使擦也擦不掉，更不要提他早已不小心吞进口中了一些，说不定就这样混着他自己的唾液跑进喉咙，继而跑到他的胃中去，分解着，变成他身体的一部分。

想要呕吐的感觉泛了上来，在那之中，对方唇瓣的触感也遗留着，挥之不去，就像丑恶的一部分，与恶心感混杂在一起，难分难舍，既助着兴，又强调着自己的存在感。折原拥有着温热而柔软的唇，这一认知像是将树干强行劈开一个口子的嫁接，带着痛苦与排斥，却又无可抑制地输送着养分，使其在内心生根，冒出了新芽。


End file.
